


A Splinter of Atem

by embryolk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryolk/pseuds/embryolk
Summary: Fragments of your love for the nameless Pharaoh.
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Hypothetically

"Your wish is my command you know,” Atem said, bringing your hands in to softly plant a kiss on them. 

“Anything I ask, you’ll do for me?” you asked leaning in a little. 

“The impossible will take a little while, but it will be done,” he said, moving his hands to caress your face with both of them. 

You finally wrapped your arms around his neck looking up at him. 

“I’d do anything for you.” He wrapped his arms around your waist bringing you tightly into him.

“You’d kill someone for me?” you asked tentatively.

“Is that what you want me to do?” He raised a questioning brow with a small little smirk on his face.

You exploded into a fit of laughter. “The question was hypothetical!” you said. “You know that.”

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes, holding you tighter. He leaned in his lips closer to your ear, the action sending you shivers down your spine. “I’d probably do that too.”

You let out an involuntary moan and he chuckled darkly into your ear making you react by longly thinking about his lips entwined with yours.

He looked at you again with a certain playful glint in his eyes. “Hypothetically.”


	2. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re afraid of spiders. Atem thinks they’re neat.

You shrieked. 

It was a sound that had Atem running to your shared bedroom and there you were frozen standing on the bed looking at the floor. He looked at the thing you were staring in fear at, your Duel Monsters cards scattered across the floor.

He said your name and chuckled relieved. “It’s just a spider.”

“It’s huge! It was crawling on my leg while I was sorting out my cards!” you explained. You had a shoe on hand ready to kill it, before your lover found you. Atem shook his head.

“You really had me thinking something awful was happening to you,” he said calmly. He walked slowly to the spider and caught it with his bare hands just in time before it scurried underneath the bed.

“That awful thing is what’s happening to me!” you exclaimed.

“It is probably more scared of you than you are of it you know,” Atem lectured, his hands still enclosing the spider. “Open the window for me please, love.”

You gulped and did as Atem asked. You couldn’t look at what he was doing, but he was obviously releasing the spider into the wild. He shut the window and looked at you bringing you into his arms. 

“See? No big deal when I’m around,” he said into your hair.

“What if you’re  _ not  _ around, huh? Not all of us are as brave as you,” you said a little miffed, then sighed your tone becoming appreciative. “Thank you.”

He squeezed you in his hug gently. “Don’t be taking the lives of spiders indiscriminately whether I’m here or not, okay?”

You breathed out, understanding his request. “Fine.”

He snickered a bit. “I guess getting a tarantula as a pet is out of the question.”

“Oh, it absolutely is,” you replied, your head resting on his chest. 

“Fine,” he said softly, getting your chin, for you to face him again and planted a kiss on your lips. “How about a pet scorpion?”

“Like that would change things!” you replied.

Atem shrugged and grinned. “It was worth a shot.”

He gave you another kiss which you returned. The kiss distracted you both enough to forget about the cards that were still disorganized on the floor and the talk of pets altogether.


End file.
